A General Clinical Research Center for Children is being operated in Children's Hospital. Patients in the Center are primarily children and any qualified individual in the Medial Center Complex may use the facility provided an adequate protocol is presented. Patients with glycogen storage disease, infantile hypoglycemia, lysosomal diseases, malabsorption syndromes in children, leukemia, persistent glomerulonephritis, cholesterol ester storage disease with familial cirrhosis, growth retardation, systemic hypertension in childhood, Reye's syndrome, hypobetalipoproteinemia, intractable diarrhea, vitamin D deficiency and vitamin D resistent rickets, cardiac function in post-operative coarctation of the aorta, fructose-l-phosphate aldolase deficiency, and late infantile hypocalcemia have been studied in the past year.